Fear of the Dark
by Vanfeny Vamp
Summary: Kido y Fudou han hecho un pacto: estar juntos hasta la muerte. ¿Qué harán cuando se den cuenta de lo que en verdad eso significa?
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Al fin traigo para ustedes mi primer fic KidoFudou, espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben, más comentarios al final.

NOTA: Dedicado a Saginuma Orochi. ¡Espero te guste!

* * *

**Fear of the Dark**

**Prólogo**

_The unknown troubles on your mind... Maybe your mind is playing tricks._

Era una fría noche, como era usual en otoño, y dos chicos se encontraban en una habitación. Uno tenía el cabello castaño peinado en rastas y hermosos ojos color zafiro, mientras que el otro lo llevaba peinado en una extraña moica con un mechón plateado y poseedor de unos radiantes ojos verdes. Ambos tenían la misma edad, 16 años. El lugar sólo era iluminado por las velas rojas y negras que estaban repartidas en los pocos muebles que había; además de calaveras falsas que formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos.

-Fudou.- llamó el de rastas que correspondía al nombre de Yuuto Kido.- ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?- le preguntó mientras observaba a su compañero, llamado Akio Fudou, verter vino en dos copas de cristal.

-Te consideras mi amigo, ¿sí o no?- replicó el de ojos verdes.

-Sí.

-Entonces, dame tu mano.- le ordenó, su amigo obedeció. El de la moica tomó una daga e hizo un corte en la palma de Kido y después en la suya.- No seas llorón.- dijo al ver como su compañero hacía una mueca de dolor.

-Esto simboliza que tú y yo estaremos juntos hasta la muerte.- habló Fudou al tiempo que dejaba que gotas de su sangre cayeran en sus copas.

Kido sólo asintió, un tanto asustado por tan escalofriante pacto.

-¡Júralo!- le ordenó su compañero.

-Lo juro.- respondió Yuuto y tomó su respectiva copa, alzándola para hacer un brindis.- Juro que estaremos juntos en todo, sin importar el precio a pagar…- hizo una pausa.- Nada ni nadie nos separará, ni siquiera la muerte misma. Si tú mueres…

-Yo muero contigo.- completó la frase Akio y ambos bebieron el vino previamente mezclado con su sangre.- Eres un buen chico, Kido.

-No digas más, sólo has que esto valga la pena.

Lo que no sabían era que su pacto les traería consecuencias inesperadas y que cambiarían sus vidas por siempre. Aunque no precisamente del modo que imaginaban.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Principalmente a ti Orochi, ya sabes es mi primer fic de esta parejita, espero que sí ^^ Y bueno, si les gustó y le ven futuro a esta historia hagánmelo saber con un review. Ah, por cierto, el título lo saqué de una canción de Cradle of Filth (yo y mis gustos extraños-¿?-en música), en sí se llama igual que la historia. La elegí porque pienso que la letra, de una u otra manera, refleja la historia.

Ahora sí ya me despido, dejen sus comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte (ok, eso no).

Ciao!

~Aún me falta subir el de HiroEndo, no creas que se me ha olvidado ;D


	2. Fotografías

¡Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón de los dioses por haber descuidado mis fics, pero quienes me tienen en Facebook saben cuáles han sido las razones. No los entretengo más, comentarios extras al final. ¡Disfruten!**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Fotografías**

_Watching horror films the night before, debating witches and folklores._

Era un frío y aburrido día de clases en el prestigioso Instituto Imperial, que era una de las mejores escuelas existentes en la pequeña ciudad de Inazuma. Era conocida por formar estudiantes con un alto nivel académico y que se desarrollaban exitosamente en cualquier área en la que se desempeñasen. Aunque claro había excepciones, como Akio Fudou.

Fudou era conocido por todo lo contrario a lo que se dictaba en aquella institución educativa. Era pendenciero, mal hablado, vicioso, vago y, sobre todo, mal estudiante en comparación con el resto. Más era sorprendente que fuese amigo de uno de los mejores estudiantes de aquella escuela: Yuuto Kido.

Ambos formaban una dupla muy extraña y que, en ocasiones, perturbaba a muchos. A pesar de que eran opuestos en personalidad, se llevaban muy bien ya que ambos tenían en común una extraña obsesión con la muerte. Así es, ambos idolatraban esta etapa de la vida, incluso hicieron un pacto: si uno moría, él otro también.

Extraño y loco, pero era el único lazo que los ataba.

-Jóvenes, recuerden que el viernes deben de presentar sus proyectos.- les informó el profesor Kudou quien les impartía el taller de fotografía.

Todos los estudiantes abandonaron el aula en medio de un barullo de voces, todos iban hablando de como terminar su proyecto.

-Aun no entiendo por qué elegiste que tomáramos este taller, Fudou.- se quejó Kido.- No hemos hecho nada y sólo tenemos dos días para hacerlo.

-No te enojes, mi estimado amigo.- respondió el chico de ojos verdes.- Ya tengo todo planeado.

-¿Ah sí?- respondió incrédulo su compañero.

-_Hai_, vamos a mi casa y ya verás que es cierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye, ¿no crees que esto es un poco extremo?- preguntó Yuuto a Akio, mirando las botellas llenas de sangre falsa y osamentas humanas igualmente falsas.

-Quieres destacar del resto, ¿sí o no?- respondió el de la moica.

-Sí.

-Entonces, aguántate. Además será muy divertido, ¿te imaginas sus caras cuando vean las fotografías? ¡Será un momento épico!

Su compañero se rió ante su comentario.

-Tienes razón, qué más da. ¡Manos a la obra!- habló más animado Kido.

Al inicio les costó mucho trabajo hacer la caracterización, pero todo su esfuerzo valió la pena cuando vieron el resultado final. Después de todo, pasarse horas viendo tutoriales sobre maquillaje y efectos especiales de algo tenían que serles útiles.

-Muy bien, ahora haz tu mejor pose.- dijo Fudou muy contento a Kido.

El aludido se colocó en el bien simulado charco de sangre que habían preparado en el patio trasero de la casa de Akio.

-¿No crees que tus padres se molestaran cuando vean todo esto?

-No, a ellos no les importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

-Sí tú lo dices.- suspiró resignado el chico del peinado de rastas.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que terminaron. Cuando lo hicieron ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana. Pero todo su trabajo había valido la pena, las fotografías les habían quedado excelentes. Por lo menos eso opinaban después de haber revelado las primeras que tomaron fuera de la casa, aun les faltaban las que tomaron en la cocina y la habitación de Akio.

Era obvio que Kido pasaría la noche en casa de su amigo, claro que para ello tuvo que llamar a su padre que – muy a su pesar – tuvo que aceptar.

En una de las fotografías se veía a Kido vestido como una colegiala – al final, Fudou lo convenció de hacerlo –, llevaba el cabello suelto, bueno sus rastas, y sostenía con su mano izquierda un hacha ensangrentada. De hecho, todo él estaba bañado en sangre, la idea era que luciera como si acabase de cometer un homicidio. Y la verdad, era muy realista.

En una segunda toma que hicieron, se veía como si Akio hubiera sido empujado y él hubiese caído sobre los trozos puntiagudos de madera que formaban la cerca, perforándolo en el abdomen. Nuevamente era una escena muy real, sangrienta como el resto de sus fotografías. Los efectos eran magníficos, en verdad parecía que Fudou había sido atravesado por las estacas de la cerca. Y para rematar, él vestía el uniforme de su escuela.

Definitivamente sorprenderían a sus compañeros y no precisamente de una manera grata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente llegó el día de presentar sus proyectos y la cara del profesor Kudou lo decía todo. No le encontraba ni una pizca de gracia a lo que sus alumnos Fudou y Kido habían hecho. El resto de los alumnos, especialmente los chicos, gritaban emocionados pidiendo ver más fotografías. Los autores de tal trabajo se vieron de reojo y sonrieron, su plan había resultado como ellos querían.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy.- dijo su profesor.

-Pero aún no hemos presentado todos.- se quejó otro de los alumnos llamado Genda Kojiro.

-He dicho que se termina la clase. Ahora retírense.- les ordenó.- Fudou y Kido, a ustedes los espero en la dirección.

-Pero ¿por qué? No hicimos nada malo.- replicó el chico de rastas.

-Nada de peros, a la dirección.

-Mire, no tenemos la culpa de que usted sea una persona prejuiciosa. Si no le gusta nuestro proyecto, pues bájenos puntos en nuestra calificación y ya, asunto arreglado.- respondió esta vez el de la moica.

-Nada, vayan a la dirección ahora.

-Maldito viejo prejuicioso.- dijo Fudou en un tono lo suficientemente alto, como para que su querido profesor lo escuchara.

-Akio, ya cálmate.- le reprimió Kido.

El de ojos verdes suspiró hastiado por la situación e hizo caso a su amigo. Ambos caminaron a la dirección, Kido se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto. El simple hecho de pensar en lo que su padre le haría o diría, hacía que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda. Cuando ellos entraron sus padres ya estaban allí.

El padre de Fudou no parecía sorprendido por haber sido citado, en cambio, el de Kido estaba molesto y quizá hasta decepcionado de ver que su querido hijo había sido reportado. Ambos chicos se sentaron junto a sus padres. El director suspiró antes de comenzar.

-Bien, como ya se los había dicho por teléfono, esta vez sus hijos trasgredieron las normas de la escuela. Del joven Akio no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, pero de Kido… simplemente jamás lo imaginé.

-Hacer arte no es trasgredir las normas de la escuela-. Se defendió Fudou-. Ustedes son los que están mal.

El padre de éste, suspiró pesadamente y se llevó una mano al rostro. Era imposible que convencieran a su hijo de lo contrario.

-Juzgue usted mismo, señor Kido-. Dijo el profesor Kudou, extendiéndole el sobre en el que estaban las fotografías. Él las tomó y empezó a mirarlas. En ocasiones parecía impresionarse y en otras asustarse. Finalmente las entregó de vuelta y miro a su hijo antes de hablar.

-Admito que no son fotografías comunes para un trabajo de la escuela, pero tampoco son algo que vaya contra la moral-. Explicó el padre de Yuuto quien lo miró sorprendido.- A mi parecer, ellos sólo están expresándose libremente.

El director y el profesor le miraron asombrados. Al final ambas partes acordaron que los chicos podían quedarse al resto de las clases, con la condición de que cuando llegasen a casa fuesen reprendidos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que todo estaría bien.- le dijo Akio a Yuuto, abrazándolo "amistosamente". El aludido simplemente asintió, había algo que no le gustaba de esas fotografías. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero sabía que algo saldría mal si seguían así.

-Sólo tuvimos suerte, Akio. Eso fue todo-. Le respondió finalmente.

-Cómo tú digas, Kido-. Le dijo su amigo-. Pero ahora vayamos por algo de comer, me muero de hambre.

Kido no le contestó, se limitó a caminar hacia la cafetería aun con Fudou abrazándolo. Ese sentimiento de temor no desaparecía de él y eso era algo que le alarmaba.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Dizque lo dejé en suspenso. Nah, ni yo me lo creo. Lo terminé de escribir ayer a eso de las 11pm, definitivamente escuchar música de Marilyn Manson y My Chemical Romance (su CD The Black Parade específicamente) me inspira :D Espero les haya gustado, no pongo fecha de actualización porque ni yo la sé. De cualquier manera estén pendientes en mi página de FB, Twitter e incluso DeviantArt, cualquier novedad sobre este fic o cualquier otro será publicada en cualquiera de esos sitios.

¡Qué tengan un lindo fin de semana!

Ciao!


	3. Miedo

**Capítulo 2**

**Miedo**

_I have a constant fear that something's always near._

-¡Hey! ¡Quita esa cara! – Le dijo Akio a su amigo, al ver su cara de preocupación.- Deberías estar feliz por no haber sido castigado.- agregó para después tomar un poco de soda.

-No, no es por eso que estoy así.- le respondió Yuuto.- Es sólo que… No, no es nada. Olvídalo.

Akio se paró frente a Kidou, evitando que siguiera con su camino. Él no se movería de allí hasta que el de _googles_ le diera una explicación razonable; le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba bien. El de rastas hizo un mohín al ver que Fudou había interrumpido su trayecto hacia la cafetería. Suspiró pesadamente antes de decir algo, sabía muy bien que no tenía otra opción más que hablar. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró por segunda ocasión.

-No me agrada la idea de ir esta noche al cementerio.- le dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios_.- Algo está mal, sé que algo malo sucederá hoy; no debemos ir, Akio. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo._- pensaba Yuuto mientras veía como su amigo le estudiaba con la mirada, tratando de encontrar alguna evidencia de que mentía.

-No te creo.- soltó Fudou repentinamente.- Ni que fuera la primera vez que vamos, Yuuto. Así que búscate una excusa mejor.- agregó un tanto molesto y se hizo a un lado del camino de su amigo; y él empezó a caminar hacia la salida, en lugar de la cafetería a donde momentos antes se dirigían.

-¡Akio, espera! – Le gritó Kidou a Fudou, alcanzándolo para al fin sujetar su muñeca.- No te enojes conmigo, ya sé que es algo muy tonto; pero es verdad.- le dijo en voz baja, de tal manera que sólo el de la moica fuera el único en escucharlo. Éste último ni se inmutó en mirarlo, lo cual hizo que el de rastas sintiera que su corazón se hacía pequeño, como si alguien estuviese apretándolo; lo cual provocó que Yuuto le soltara. Akio siguió su camino, como si nada.

Después de pensarlo por unas horas, Kidou decidió ir a buscar a su amigo. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ganarse su perdón. Pero optó por pasar a la pequeña tienda esotérica que estaba cerca de la casa de Akio – y de la cual ya era un cliente asiduo – por unas velas negras. La última vez que fue, había notado que su reserva de las mismas había bajado considerablemente. Solía utilizarlas demasiado con diversos fines, pero principalmente sólo tenían fines decorativos.

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta, dudó seriamente en siquiera tocar el timbre. Si hubiese sido un día normal, según sus parámetros, él simplemente entraría como si de su casa se tratase; pero las circunstancias no lo hacían algo muy conveniente. Tragó saliva y finalmente se animó a hacerlo. Le hizo sonar unas tres veces antes de que el mismo Fudou le abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yuuto? – Le preguntó aun molesto al chico de rastas.- ¿Aun vienes a decirme que estás asustado?

-No, sólo te he traído esto.- le respondió, entregándole la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.- Pensé que te hacían falta.- se excusó, tratando de sonar casual. Akio enarcó una ceja, incrédulo; sabía de sobra las verdaderas razones.

-Ay, Yuuto. Tan lindo y amable como siempre; no era necesario esto.- le dijo en tono de burla.- ¿De cuándo acá crees que esto necesario para ganarte mi "perdón"? Simplemente hagamos de cuenta que nada de eso sucedió, ¿ok?

Kidou asintió al tiempo que Fudou se hacía a un lado para permitirle la entrada. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación del último; uno por pena y el otro por no saber qué decir exactamente. Cuando abrió la puerta, el olor y humo del incienso le mareó un poco a Yuuto; lo cual resultaba muy extraño ya que él estaba habituado a ello. Pero ese día Akio había empleado más de lo usual.

-¿Qué haces Akio? ¿Por qué tienes todo esto regado por toda tu habitación? – Le interrogó el de rastas a su acompañante.- Sé que tu habitación en sí es un desastre, pero esto es el colmo.- terminó de hablar al tiempo que tomaba un libro, de los tantos, que tenía sobre su cama.

-Nada que te importe.- respondió simplemente el chico de la moica.

-Biblia Satánica.- leyó Kidou en voz baja. Abrió el libro y empezó a leer algunos párrafos, de los cuales algunos ya tenían anotaciones al margen o simplemente estaban resaltados con rotulador.- _"Satán", para nosotros, no es un dios ni tampoco un ser pensante, sino simplemente una imagen simbólica de la fuerza que controla y mantiene el equilibrio de todo el universo. Vivir como Satanista quiere decir entonces, vivir según las reglas de la naturaleza, buscando satisfacción material, emocional e intelectual._

-Deja eso.- le regaño su amigo, arrebatándole el libro de sus manos-. Ya te dije que esas cosas no te interesan. No obtuvo respuesta porque el de rastas seguía pensando en las últimas palabras que leyó "satisfacción material, emocional e intelectual".

-¿Entonces ser satanista es vivir tu vida como tu desees? – preguntó inconscientemente Kidou.

-Yuuto, no estoy de humor para platicar contigo de eso. Así que olvídalo.

-No, Akio; eso es muy interesante. Podríamos exponerlo en clase.- sugirió.

-Ya te he dicho que no te incumbe. Además no es algo tan fácil de comprender y no es eso a lo que has venido, ¿o sí?

Kidou tardó un poco en reaccionar y recordó al fin cuál había sido su verdadero motivo para ir a casa de su amigo. Lo cual provocó nuevamente en él esa sensación de vergüenza que le había invadido desde que discutieron en la escuela. Agachó la mirada y dejó el libro sobre la cama.

-Perdón, Akio.- se disculpó y se sentó en el suelo.

-Ya, no es nada. ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás conmigo esta noche? – le preguntó Fudou, mirándole fijamente.

-Sí, si te acompañaré. Después de todo es trabajo en equipo, ¿no? – le contestó, esbozando una sonrisa. – Además yo jamás dejaría solo a un amigo y menos por un temor absurdo.- dijo esto último sonriendo plenamente.

-Ese es el Yuuto Kidou que conozco.- le congratuló el chico de la moica. – No se diga más, hoy es nuestra noche. Y recuerda bien esto: _Nada ni nadie nos separará, ni siquiera la muerte misma._ Sin importar lo que pasé, tú y yo seguiremos juntos hasta el final.

* * *

Espero que este breve capítulo, como es usual, haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Ciao!


End file.
